Voyeur
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: Ron and Hermione stumble upon something they aren't meant to see, but they can't help themselves. Written for romionequickiefest on tumblr.


**Voyeur**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on May 13, 2017

* * *

The young couple strode down the maze of alleys, looking for a deserted spot to Disapparate without drawing attention.

"That film was great, Hermione. I loved the—"

A loud groan nearby interrupted Ron's thoughts. He protectively stepped in front of Hermione and flattened them against a nearby brick wall, wand at the ready in case of trouble.

Peering around the corner, he quickly turned back to his girlfriend, a grin on his face as he tucked his wand back in his pocket.

"What is it?"

"Nothing to worry about."

She shoved past him and craned her neck around the corner.

"Oh my," Hermione whispered.

Ron made to go back in the direction they came from, when he felt Hermione clasp his hand in an iron grip.

He turned and looked at her in surprise, their eyes having a conversation. He quirked his brow and she nodded slightly, her cheeks flushed. She took another look as he slid behind her, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist.

He could feel her breathing quicken as he too watched the couple at the end of the intersecting alleyway. The bloke was leaning against a wall, cursing quietly. His hands were trapped in the girl's hair as her head bobbed back and forth.

Ron nuzzled Hermione's wild locks, nibbling on her earlobe. "Prim and proper Hermione Granger likes to watch. Of course, _I_ know you're anything but prim and proper with that filthy mind of yours."

She didn't answer, simply pushing back against his tall frame.

"I wonder if that's what we look like when you're sucking me. When I'm fucking your mouth."

She shuddered, guiding Ron's hand past the waistband of her skirt and down her knickers. The pads of two fingers slid through her folds and found her sensitive nub, rubbing in slow circles.

Hermione's hand reached up and pulled him down, their tongues meeting in a searing snog. Ron increased the pace of his ministrations.

"More, love," she panted. "Oh God, please!"

Hermione held her cries as Ron slid two long digits into her wet pussy.

"Ride my fingers, love."

She was grinding on his hand as they resumed watching the show.

"Look at her on her knees. Imagine that was the two of us, my cock down your throat as you blow me in a dirty alley. Anyone could see you getting me off."

"Oh, fuck," Hermione gasped.

The guy said something to the girl, causing the voyeurs to freeze momentarily. He helped her up and bent her over a crate, positioning himself behind her, his eager audience watching with bated breath.

"He's going to pound her hard. Watch, Hermione."

A shared moan erupted from afar as the man entered her, roughly thrusting into his companion. Ron pressed himself against Hermione's clothed bum, wanting her to feel his hardness as he fingered her.

She turned her neck and addressed him with the barest whisper.

"More."

She yelped as Ron pulled out his fingers from her aching center and pressed her shoulders forward. She braced against the wall and widened her stance, knowing what was coming.

The quiet, familiar sound of his zipper being lowered confirmed it.

The other couple's cries had increased in volume, spurring on Ron. He flipped up the back of Hermione's skirt, his hand wrapped around his hard erection. Angling himself between her legs, he pushed himself into her soaked pussy.

"Ohhhhhh, yes."

Ron started driving into her, his thick cock enveloped. He fucked her with urgency as she rubbed her clit heatedly.

"Look, Hermione!"

The girl had dropped back to her knees, swallowing and stroking him, urging him to come.

"Don't stop, Ron. I'm so close!"

The man grunted and swore, shooting his load all over his girl's face.

It was too much for Hermione, her climax hitting like a freight train. "Ohhhhh, fuuuuuck."

Ron gripped her tightly, his cock throbbing as he pulled out of her, painting her bare bottom with spurts of his warm cum.

Hermione collapsed against the wall, her legs shaky as Ron tucked himself back into his trousers.

"We should go home… clean up."

She nodded, spent. Ron gathered her in his arms, and they disappeared with a faint pop.


End file.
